


Where time never runs out

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clocks, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: AU. Hecate Hardbroom, watch maker
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom & Lavinia Crotchet
Kudos: 7





	Where time never runs out

The sign above the shop was pristine but gloomy. Black and copper. It looked incongruous within the terrace of candy-striped awnings that adorned the cobblestoned street. The windows, displaying their wares dangled on polished ebony mannequins and resting on cushions of the darkest red wine, were eye catching without being ostentatious. Nobody could accuse _Hardbroom's Watches_ _EST. 1455_ of ever being tacky. It emanated an undercurrent of unrestrained magic that hummed under the floorboards with every step. She supposed that had been there since 1455 too.

Stepping into the shop, she expected it would smell musty but it smelt most pleasantly of lemon thyme. An attractive, if odd scent for a shop she thought, breathing deeply. A tall figure loomed behind the counter, flanked by carved wooden owls. The Hardbroom family had set up shop centuries ago and had kept it within the family. They were a large sprawling family and had no shortage of successors for the business. Lavinia was well acquainted with Constance so the one in front of her must be the younger one, Hecate. A rather more reclusive figure. They dressed in the same old-fashioned manner as their ancestors. It was quite a selling point.

'Welcome to Hardbroom's Watches, let me know if I can help in any way.'

The woman's voice was low and harmonious, most pleasant to hear.

'I have a watch that needs to be mended.'

'My speciality.'

Lavinia handed over the family heirloom, long out of tick, its face slightly crooked. It was 200 years old, made in France. Hecate held it like a precious egg and explored it gently. Lavinia discretely observed the fingers, long and slim. Blessed with perfect watchmaker apparatus. Despite being surrounded by time, there were no ticks. Just silence, punctuated by outside noise.

'Come back on Friday.'

That was it. No sales patter. Just a curt reassurance. Lavinia nodded and told her she was going to browse. Some looked like works of art. Hecate kept up a steady commentary for each one that her customer picked up. Some were made from their workshop and some were acquisitions from all over the world.

'You really know your stuff' said Lavinia, after Hecate had treated her to a potted history of the fabulous Faberge knockoff in the window. It was hundred years old yet worked like new. Expensive but obviously a copy. Lavinia wouldn't have said no if she'd received it as a present.

'History has always interested me. You can't learn how to make and mend or sell watches if you know nothing about history.'

Lavinia looked at the self-possessed young woman and thought how odd and how wonderful the youth were these days.

'You assemble them by hand?'

'Yes. We craft most of it by hand. The magic we infuse into it is the finishing touch.'

And that was why _Hardbroom Watches_ had lasted so long. Their products were painstakingly handmade and secured and sealed with magic. A controversial method for such a traditional family but the Hardbrooms promised quality. Lavinia noticed that Hecate was wearing a particularly fine one herself, resting on her torso. She tapped her fingers on it when thinking.

'Is that a Hardbroom handmade?'

Hecate stopped tapping and narrowed her eyes at her. Most people would have quailed under her gaze but Lavinia was unfazed. She'd had enough practice with Constance. She waited. Time stood still until she gave an answer.

'Yes. My great grandmother made it.'

'It's beautiful.'

'It is exquisite' said Hecate steadfastly.

Lavinia smiled. How right she was to know the worth of her family's handiwork.

'I'll be back on Friday' she promised.

The bell rang out her exit as she wandered out in search of her next destination, Miss Bat's shop _Music Note._

What an intriguing young woman, she thought.


End file.
